Through and Throughout
by Z3R0S3V3N
Summary: Yagami Taichi was known for his reckless decision. Never would the sudden decision made would cost a price that he can ever pay.


Yagami Taichi was looking around the park dribbling his favorite soccer ball by himself as the other digi-destine was preoccupied with themselves or something else. Taichi looked around and he could not help but to wonder, _aahh, isn't being in love such a wonderful thing? _Taichi had made a sudden halt was he walked towards the play swing wondering would there even be excitement for him. After three years since their last digital encounter, Tachi had missed those adrenaline rush that he was very fond of.

Izumi had his face entirely glued to the screen of his latest laptop, insisting that he was _almost _done with making _minor _adjustment to his new _'betroth'_. It definitely did not help when Miyako was next to him and giving him encouragement regarding his current process. _Wrong move Miyako, you would only make him more interested in the computer rather than yourself. _Taichi took a seat on the swing as his right foot was on the ball, teasing it, rolling it side to side as he was staring at the opposite direction where the other digi-destine were.

It's amazing how one can mug in the middle of the park. Well, never expect anything less from Jyou. It was just simply amazing that he could concentrate in the amidst of all the noise and heat. Speaking of which, Jyou was not the only one with exceptionally good concentration skill. In fact, Iori's skill rivaled Jyou's in a way that neither of them could imagine. Just so you know, Iori wasn't mugging, instead, he was just finishing his load some weekend homework that a monstrous teacher had given him and his class to dread over instead of frolicking in the meadows during the weekend.

To think that his cute junior, Daisuke and Ken were somehow hitting on each other made our hero smile. As far as the rumors go, Daisuke and Ken were dubbed _Mr and Mr Oblivious _for a very obvious reason. While Daisuke was embarrassed about confessing to Ken, Ken was still wondering if Daisuke would ever want to go out with someone like him. Taichi could only hope that there is a way to help his _kawaii _junior. As much as Taichi adore both Daisuke and Ken, they could never beat the sweetheart of the group; his little baby sister, Hikari and her boyfriend and hopefully brother-in-law, Takeru. One of the plus point of Takeru, he knows how to _in a way _soothe the big brother. Maybe that was why Taichi had agree on letting her only favorite sister date his best friend's brother.

So, who is left? Ah yes, the bearer of Love and Friendship, Taichi's two best friend that he would so love to avoid at any cause. Taichi had almost made eye contact with Sora but immediately broke away as he tried to practice some cool soccer moves that he invented on his own. Taichi was _in the zone_ when he heard familiar cries trying to get him to sit and have a bite. Although food was one of his many favorite things in the world, Taichi had other things in mind which made him feel bothered and upset. Let's rewind to three days ago shall we?

It was full strength and accounted for, excluding Mimi, at Taichi's High School Soccer Semi-finals. Mr and Mrs Yagami was screaming their lungs out for their only son as a form of support hoping that once again the miracle maker; Yagami Taichi were able to make the last minute shoot.

Taichi was a field away from the goal as he had to defend the goalkeeper. Taichi's teammate, Haruka, was able to pass him the ball as they did a team play to bring the ball to the opponent's goal post. They had jumped, slide, spin around with less than 50 seconds to score a goal making them the champion for five consecutive years. It was definitely a pressure for the team captain, to continue the winning streak left by his predecessor or to allow a newly form soccer club to steal their title away. Taichi sped with the ball before administrating his full force to the ball. With less than 10 second to spare, everyone was on the edge of their seats. While half of the stadium was praying that Taichi will make the final goal, the opponent's supporter was hoping that by the time the whistle blows, the score would still be tied. There is only one way to find out.

_Beeep_

That was it. Taichi had his eyes closed unprepared to look at the ball he had so much faith in. The literal moment of silence was enough to kill Taichi and yet, his eyes was still closed. Silent prayer echoes through Taichi's head. _I've put in so much effort, staying strong after rejections, giving my all for the squad. Please, please..._

"That's our son! Yagami all the way!"

The crowd burst into an applause. There was even a standing ovation from the supporters of the opposing team. It was a joyous day for Taichi and his squad for enduring the difficult obstacles during the phase of the nationals. While some were juggling their academics, others were facing emotional dilemmas leaving the rest with heavy burden to top. It was no easy feat but they made it through.

"Tai! Group picture!"

Taichi was looking around the stadium, trying to find his loyal supporters. He wanted to wave to them. Thanking them for their support but instead he had to stop and take a group picture. Taichi was in the middle. Captain always have the middle spot. As the resident camera man was working his magic, Taichi got a little distracted. He titled his head at a forty five degree angle and saw his parents wiping each other's tears. _Oh, mom, dad, you guys are the best! I love you guys!_ A little bit more to see Hikari and Takeru hugging and smiling, next to them were a whole bunch of the digi-destine jumping and still cheering without a care and certainly not paying attention to the angry stares of other spectators. _We're the wild ones. Remember that.._ Yes, they certainly are the wild ones.

Taichi wanted to turn away when his goalkeeper had place his arm across Taichi's shoulder but it was too late. Taichi had wish he did not see what he saw, Taichi had wish for a rewind button, a delete option but there was neither of that. Maybe it his unfortunate fate that he saw his two best friends made out with each other when it was his day to hog all the glory and attention. _So that was why Sora had rejected me. Maybe that's why Yamato was acting all weird around him. Nicely play the both of you._

Taichi stood still standing in the middle of the park recalling the event that had happened during the semi-finals that had broke his heart. Crestfallen, he shook that incident off his head and return to the present where there seems to be a weird commotion going on.

There was a bright blue vortex and like Taichi, there stood 3 other goggle-head who was hoping that they could talk.

"Yagami Taichi-sama?" The goggle-head with a blue shirt confirm as he was facing the said teen.

The rest of the digi-destine were now had their glare focus between the strange goggle-heads and their once leader.

"This is Kanbara Takuya, Kudou Taiki and I'm Matsuda Takato. Yagami Taichi-sama, we need you back in the digital world."

This is it. The chance that Taichi had been asking for. The reason why he had been spamming Agumon with e-mails to let him return back. Taichi wanted to run around like a crazy skin head who just won a million dollar bet but that would somehow turn out to be an insult so he reluctantly dismiss the idea.

"Tai, don't go!"

"Yeah, Tai, think about it."

Taichi's two best friend wanted to stop him from making such a reckless decision. What if Taichi would never return back? They would never want Taichi to regret that decision.

"And what? Watch you two guys make out on my next soccer practice? No! This is it. This is what I'm born to do. Wait up guys! I'm coming! Hikari, tell mom and dad I love them and tell them not to worry. Bye guys!"

Taichi had kicked his soccer ball towards Daisuke and Ken before running to the vortex and disappear with the other goggle-head.

"Woah, that was-"

"Woah.."

**A/N: The end seems too short don't you think so? Do rate and review for better story and plot development yeaps!  
210520141840**


End file.
